


Safe to fall

by Raachi



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Lemon, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sweet/Hot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Hak rise nervosamente, vagando con le mani su e giù lungo i lati del suo busto. «Principessa, sapete che non potrei mai dirvi di no, neppure da morto».Yona scosse la testa con forza, stringendogli le spalle. «È questo che intendevo! Vorrei che ti sentissi libero, quando stiamo insieme». Si morse il labbro inferiore, titubante. «Ti stai ancora trattenendo, ma io posso sopportare qualcosa di diverso. Ti amo e amo anche come ti prendi cura di me, non mi fraintendere… Vorrei semplicemente ricambiare».
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Kudos: 8





	Safe to fall

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per le BadWrong Weeks – Week #3 su Lande di Fandom.  
> Seguendo solo le uscite italiane del manga, non conosco fatti salienti di trama ed evoluzione dei personaggi successivi al volume 14.  
> Buona lettura :)

Dopo una giornata trascorsa a procacciare soldi e rifornimenti con i Quattro Draghi, Yun e la principessa, Hak sognava soltanto il giaciglio – scomodo, ma pur sempre migliore della nuda e dura terra – sopra il quale cadere a peso morto per dormire fino all’alba dell’indomani. Nonostante non avessero incontrato particolari problemi per strada, reputava fosse comunque una bella fatica badare a quell’appariscente gruppo: proteggere la principessa significava avere cura anche del suo strambo seguito.

E lei, da sola, destava parecchie preoccupazioni… Era incredibile quanto potesse essere cocciuta e ingenua al contempo, ma l’amava anche per questo.

Hak si era atteso di trovarla già nel mondo dei sogni, vista la solerzia con cui si era immersa negli esercizi di scherma e di tiro con l’arco, dopo cena fino a notte inoltrata; tuttavia, scostando il tessuto della tenda per entrare, la notò inginocchiata sulle lenzuola, i pugni chiusi sulle ginocchia e la testa abbassata.

Una posizione di totale sottomissione che non era da lei – lei che guardava sempre tutti dritto negli occhi, con quello sguardo penetrante, disarmante e sincero – e che lo mise in allarme.

Hak aggrottò la fronte confuso.

«State bene, principessa?» chiese, accovacciandosi davanti a lei con l’alabarda abbandonata poco distante dal letto.

La ragazza alzò il viso e i suoi occhi viola erano illuminati da quella determinazione che non preannunciava mai nulla di buono.

 _E adesso che cosa era successo?_ , si domandò con apprensione.

Lei strinse le labbra e distolse lo sguardo per un breve attimo, come se stesse decidendo quali parole usare.

«Mi dispiace», buttò fuori, come fosse gravata da un peso insostenibile. «Sei sempre stato al mio fianco, obbedendo a tutti i miei capricci: la ricerca dei Draghi, l’arco, la spada… Anche adesso che… Adesso che noi-». Le guance di Yona presero letteralmente fuoco e Hak s’intenerì: la sua principessa ancora s’imbarazzava al pensiero di loro due insieme, innamorati.

«Sì, ho capito», annuì e il sorriso aumentò fino a fargli dimenticare le sofferenze della giornata.

Come poteva avercela con la sua testardaggine, quando fino a poco tempo prima doveva soffocare quello che provava? Adesso, invece, poteva condividere la tenda con lei, abbracciandola stretta contro il proprio petto per tutta la notte, poteva accarezzarle la testa e il viso, prenderle la mano, senza la paura di ferirla, poteva baciarla quando ne aveva voglia – possibilmente parecchio lontano dagli occhi indiscreti dei loro compagni di viaggio. Benché l’intimità fosse qualcosa di raro da ottenere, un lusso che potevano permettersi poche volte, Yona cercava di frequente il contatto con lui, sia fisico che con un semplice sguardo.

Per quella notte, sorprendentemente, avevano a disposizione la tenda e nessun elemento di disturbo: Jae-Ha si era convinto che lui fosse sessualmente frustrato e, ovviamente, doveva assolutamente porvi rimedio; così, aveva imposto agli altri Draghi e Yun di accamparsi un po’ più lontano con la scusa di un litigio di coppia che Hak e Yona avrebbero dovuto urgentemente risolvere.

Hak aveva esaurito la pazienza per opporsi alle trovate dell’amico, perciò aveva semplicemente scrollato le spalle e fatto decidere a Yona, come sempre.

Era lei ad avere l’ultima parola su tutto.

Forse agli occhi di estranei sarebbe apparso come un uomo privo di orgoglio, dato che si faceva comandare a bacchetta da una donna, ma la verità era che, pur non avendo sangue di drago nelle vene, esisteva un legame tra loro, un rispetto e una fiducia che andavano al di là dell’infatuazione per i suoi capelli rossi, i suoi occhi viola e il suo carattere forte. Era qualcosa nato la prima volta che l’aveva vista ed era cresciuto in tutti quegli anni di servizio, rafforzandosi in un vincolo indissolubile.

Per lui, Yona non era una donna qualunque, né tantomeno la principessa del regno di Koka.

Era la sua principessa.

Quella stessa principessa che, adesso, era in preda a un turbamento che gli era estraneo. Non capiva cosa fosse accaduto da agitarla così tanto, non quando le era stato al fianco tutto il tempo senza perderla di vista.

«Non vi siete mai preoccupata di questo». Hak cercò di indurla a parlare. «Il mio compito è proteggervi e seguirvi ovunque vogliate andare».

Yona sospirò. «Sì, lo so», iniziò umettandosi le labbra. «Però, mi sono chiesta se fosse giusto. Questo tipo di rapporto è un po’ ìmpari, non trovi?» Inclinò la testa di lato, osservandolo. «Soprattutto, quando per me sei diventato così importante». Sorrise con quell’intima dolcezza, quasi fosse un segreto da custodire gelosamente, che mostrava soltanto a lui.

Hak, rasserenato, adottò una posizione più comoda sedendosi a gambe incrociate e inclinando la stessa per guardarla negli occhi.

«Non è mai stato un problema, lo sapete», la ricambiò con un mezzo sorriso appagato.

La principessa mugugnò qualcosa che non riuscì a comprendere, poi scosse la testa e gli si avvicinò. L’accolse a braccia aperte e lei gli si accoccolò in grembo. Con dolcezza, gli accarezzò un lato del viso e sospirò: «Grazie».

Lui osservò affascinato i guizzi della lampada riflessi nelle sue pupille, sollevato dal fatto che non ci fosse null’altro a preoccuparla, che, a volte, fosse davvero così semplice fugare le sue ansie e paure. Spesso, erano più grandi di loro e la propria abilità nel combattimento non sempre serviva, anche se apportava un contributo non indifferente.

«Era solo questo?» indagò, poco convinto che quel discorso fosse davvero finito lì.

Yona, infatti, si ritrasse come quando, da bambina, veniva colta in flagranza di qualche marachella.

«Stavo pensando a una specie di scambio di ruoli» rivelò, lo sguardo fiero e fisso su di lui. «Non prenderlo come l’ennesimo capriccio. Sono seria», aggiunse notando i suoi occhi spalancati dalla sorpresa.

Hak rise nervosamente, vagando con le mani su e giù lungo i lati del suo busto. «Principessa, sapete che non potrei mai dirvi di no, neppure da morto».

Yona scosse la testa con forza, stringendogli le spalle. «È questo che intendevo! Vorrei che ti sentissi libero, quando stiamo insieme». Si morse il labbro inferiore, titubante. «Ti stai ancora trattenendo, ma io posso sopportare qualcosa di diverso. Ti amo e amo anche come ti prendi cura di me, non mi fraintendere… Vorrei semplicemente ricambiare».

«Dubito che sappiate a cosa state alludendo».

«No! Ma mi fido di te come di nessun altro e so che non mi farai del male» proruppe, convinta.

Il ragazzo distolse lo sguardo, riflettendo sulle sue parole. Di certo, il rifiuto non era la risposta giusta, sia perché era evidente quanto le costasse quella proposta – e l’avrebbe gettata nello sconforto venire respinta, anche se probabilmente non l’avrebbe dato a vedere –, sia per una questione di principio – “no” era una parola inesistente nel proprio vocabolario.

Inoltre, inutile negarlo, la parte più pervertita di lui ci stava già fantasticando sopra.

«Potrebbe essere divertente!», rincarò lei, ma il suo entusiasmo non lo convinse: la conosceva bene e aveva imparato da anni a leggere ogni sfumatura del suo tono e ogni piccolo movimento dei suoi muscoli facciali.

Con un pesante sospiro, Hak tornò a prestarle attenzione. «Quindi, se vi chiedessi di spogliarvi, lo fareste?»

Più che vero assenso, era una provocazione: voleva tastare il terreno per essere completamente certo che lei avesse davvero in mente di fare quello che aveva avuto il coraggio di proporgli.

Sebbene gli eventi non l’avessero mai piegata, non voleva essere lui il primo in quello o nell’incrinare il loro rapporto. Come tutti, aveva esigenze e istinti, soddisfarli in un modo o nell’altro non gli creava alcun problema: il benessere e la serenità di lei venivano per primi. Bisognava soltanto trovare il punto d’incontro giusto per entrambi.

Yona sussultò appena nell’abbraccio, ma poi il volto si trasformò in una maschera di serietà e si affrettò a slacciare il fiocco che le teneva chiuso l’abito, aprendolo sul davanti.

Hak fece in tempo ad intravedere la sottile sottoveste, prima di intrappolarle i polsi. Dentro, si levò la protesta della parte più libidinosa di lui, che bramava sapere fino a dove si sarebbe spinta, ma quella razionale intervenne in tempo a prendere il controllo delle pulsioni.

«Va bene, va bene. Ho capito».

Certo, era perfettamente chiaro che lei l’avrebbe mandato ben presto all’altro mondo, senza il bisogno di venir ferito in battaglia.

La principessa aveva un’espressione furba in viso, cosciente di averlo in pungo, e lui ne gioì tra sé: era straniante e piacevolmente sorprendente scoprire che anche lei necessitasse di piccole conferme, nonostante svariate volte le avesse provato il proprio amore.

Sbuffò divertito. «Se ne siete così convinta», le donò una piccola via di fuga.

Yona annuì e Hak la liberò.

«Bene» affermò, accarezzandole la schiena. «Qualunque cosa faccia che-».

«Non succederà!»

«Ascoltatemi, principessa» la redarguì in tono fermo, ma non troppo aspro. «Qualora ci fosse qualcosa che vi faccia sentire a disagio, dovrete fermarmi».

Quando Yona asserì con la testa, lui capì che voleva ribattere ma si stava trattenendo.

_Oh, se quelle erano le premesse…_

«Dovremmo concordare una parola» propose lei. «Una parola che serva a capire quando è il momento di fermarsi» argomentò.

Hak sbatté le palpebre, interdetto, credendo di aver sentito male – _doveva_ aver sentito male, perché non era possibile che…

Finì per riderle in faccia e se ne dispiacque internamente ma era stato più forte di lui: la principessa l’aveva letteralmente disarmato.

«Avete trascorso troppo tempo in mezzo alla gente del popolo» constatò, prendendo fiato per calmarsi.

Yona mise su un adorabile broncio.

«Ma avete ragione» concordò, infine, ridacchiando. «Suppongo che abbiate in mente qualcosa». E il pensiero che lei avesse orchestrato tutto già da un po’ e aspettasse soltanto l’occasione giusta, iniziò a dargli alla testa.

«Fulmine» rispose, infatti, lesta per nascondere l’imbarazzo di essere stata scoperta.

Sembrava giusto: Raiju, la Bestia del Fulmine, era l’appellativo che gli avevano affibbiato sin da bambino per l’enorme forza fisica.

Hak chiuse gli occhi e la trasse a sé, poggiando la fronte contro la sua. La principessa profumava di fiori e frutti – probabilmente, aveva fatto un ricco bagno dopo gli allenamenti – e fu tentato di bruciare subito le tappe, ma sarebbe stato un tradimento della fiducia che anche lei riponeva in lui. Così, si limitò a ringraziare Yun per la preparazione dei saponi e degli oli con cui si era lavata e che consentivano a tutti loro di non puzzare come animali da soma tutto il giorno.

Piano, le si avvicinò all’orecchio, sfregando il naso contro la sua pelle lungo il tragitto. «Perché non tornate a quello che stavate facendo prima?»

Il suo sussurro roco e il calore del suo respiro, la fecero rabbrividire e, al contempo, sorridere con complicità. Yona lo allontanò – e Hak dovette trattenersi dall’impedirglielo –, alzandosi e riprendendo a sciogliere nodi e bottoni, sfilandosi ogni abito e accessorio di dosso.

«Tutto, principessa» la istruì Hak, notandola indecisa sull’ultima barriera che la copriva.

«Yona» lo corresse lei, sfilandosi dalla testa la sottoveste. «Puoi chiamarmi per nome, solo per stanotte».

L’ex generale della tribù del Vento fece schioccare la lingua sul palato a quell’insubordinazione. «Non si era detto “scambio di ruoli”?» sogghignò, arcuando un sopracciglio. «Ma se proprio ci tenete… Ci penserò», giocò a tenerla in sospeso.

Yona abbandonò le braccia lungo i fianchi, resistendo alla tentazione di coprirsi. Non era la prima volta, ovviamente Hak aveva già visto tutto, ma trovarsi così esposta costituiva una novità. Aspettò che le dicesse o facesse qualcosa, ma i suoi occhi scuri rimasero fissi nei propri per interminabili secondi che le parvero anni.

Allora, incominciò a spazientirsi: c’era qualcosa che non andava nel proprio viso? Non gli piaceva più fisicamente? Certamente era ben diversa dalle donne che avevano incontrato: era bassa, non aveva un seno abbondante, le mani erano piene di calli e graffi e, ovunque, la pelle era solcata da lividi e qualche cicatrice.

Non si trovava certo nelle perfette condizioni di quando vivevano a palazzo, a Kuto, ma si era lavata con cura ed era certa di avere un buon odore. Ed inoltre, Hak non aveva avuto nulla da ridire fino a quel momento, anzi…

Ricordava come, durante la loro prima notte insieme, lui avesse indugiato su ogni segno con bocca e lingua voraci, spazzando via ogni incertezza e infiammandola dove non sapeva di essere così sensibile.

«Potete toccarvi, principessa» la spronò, interrompendo il suo rimuginare. «Non ho intenzione di farlo io».

Yona tentennò, indecisa e un po’ delusa da quell’affermazione, ma si portò le mani al volto ricordando come lui adorasse baciarla, come si prendesse tutto il tempo nel farlo, fino a farla rimanere ansimante e senza fiato. I propri polpastrelli ruvidi non potevano sostituire le labbra di Hak… Eppure, lo strofinio la stuzzicò di anticipazione.

Sul collo decise di provocarlo. Poteva essere ingenua e ancora inesperta, ma prestava attenzione e lì, nell’incavo, Hak inspirava il suo odore e la trastullava senza mai superare un certo limite impostosi: metteva poca forza nell’addentarle e tirarle la pelle, nel risucchiarla in bocca, in modo da far nascere leggeri segni a cui bastava qualche ora per svanire. Questo evitava che Yun e i Draghi non domandassero, o facessero battute – nel caso di Jae-Ha –, più del necessario. Per i loro compagni di viaggio, ignorare ciò che facevano di notte era più un lasciapassare per la quieta convivenza che vera inconsapevolezza. Perciò, provò a insistere in quella zona con pizzichi e graffi, s’inumidì persino le dita pur di fingere che fosse la saliva di lui a lasciare una lunga scia verso il basso.

E funzionò: il respiro e i battiti accelerarono e il calore la lambì piacevolmente.

Hak raddrizzò la schiena, attento, ma tenendo ancora lo sguardo sul volto di lei.

Yona serrò le palpebre alla sensazione delle proprie mani, tra le quali prese i seni strizzandoli come piaceva fare a lui. Subito sibilò frustrata, accorgendosi della differenza: non era la stessa cosa. Le mani di Hak erano così grandi che bastavano le falangi ad avvolgere tutta una forma, tonda e piena; nelle proprie, molto più piccole, ci stavano stretti.

«Sono io ad accarezzarvi, principessa», le venne in soccorso lui.

La ragazza scosse la testa. «No, non-».

« _Ssshh_ » le intimò, dolcemente. «Giocateci, come farei io».

Mordendosi il labbro, provò a tirare tra le dita i capezzoli turgidi e sensibili e le scappò un gemito.

«Siete bellissima, principessa» asserì e lei decide in quel momento di spiarlo da sotto le ciglia.

Finalmente, lui stava godendosi lo spettacolo: aveva gli occhi socchiusi e liquidi. Era come se fosse soggiogato da lei, incuriosito e affascinato dal modo in cui stava scoprendo il proprio corpo.

Hak si leccò le labbra e strinse i palmi sul tessuto dei pantaloni, quasi ad ancorarsi lì, a terra.

Rinvigorita dalle sue reazioni, Yona concentrò tutte le proprie forze e fantasie nell’accarezzarsi il petto come avrebbe fatto lui, nel torturarsi senza risparmiarsi.

Il suo gorgoglio di approvazione la inorgoglì e le diede la conferma che quell’idea si stava rivelando ottima, proprio come aveva sperato, anche se quasi surreale. Era strano esplorarsi da sola: non l’aveva mai fatto, non con la consapevolezza di riuscire a trarne piacere.

Ma quella era la meravigliosa colpa di Hak, che aveva imparato e le aveva insegnato quali fossero gli angoli dov’era più sensibile.

Yona, lentamente, scese con le carezze lungo la pancia e il bassoventre e, al contatto con la peluria del pube, si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore di fronte ad un altro bivio. Focalizzò lo sguardo su Hak che sedeva per terra, quasi immobile come pietra, non fosse per il respiro che gonfiava la sua cassa toracica, e si domandò se lui volesse vederla continuare da sola.

Arrivata a questo punto, sarebbe dovuto intervenire, no? Era abbastanza, no?

Eppure, aveva affrontato situazioni peggiori. Come poteva essere più semplice gettarsi in mezzo a una battaglia contro soldati ben addestrati, piuttosto che proseguire – e andare fino in fondo, come lei stessa aveva quasi preteso – fino a quando lui l’avesse desiderato?

Il fruscio dei vestiti di Hak, che aveva deciso di alzarsi in piedi, la distrasse e si ritrovò ad osservarlo con interesse: i suoi gesti erano lenti – e non scattosi come dovevano essere stati i propri – mentre si denudava senza darle altre istruzioni o spiegazioni.

Sembrava così a proprio agio che si ritrovò a invidiarlo.

La prossima volta, ora che aveva provato, era sicura sarebbe andata miglio.

Hak percepì i suoi occhi lungo le spalle e il petto e più giù, oltre gli addominali. Serrò i denti per frenarsi dall’afferrarla e trascinarla giù, per schiacciarla a terra e prenderla come la lussuria gli suggeriva.

Non sarebbe stato gentile, ma qualcosa gli diceva che lei non avrebbe protestato.

«Principessa» sibilò, quando il suo sguardo affamato sull’erezione divenne insopportabile.

Yona scattò con il mento verso l’altro, guardandolo con occhi lucidi di languore e le guance in fiamme tra eccitazione e imbarazzo per la sfacciataggine mostrata.

_E se le avesse chiesto di…_

«Forse vi trovereste meglio a stendervi» la invitò, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri.

La ragazza avvampò ancora di più per l’immagina appena venutale in mente, ma il sollievo di quella richiesta la spinse a ubbidire.

«Piegate e allargate le gambe» le ordinò Hak, la voce d’un tratto autoritaria. «Sapete cosa voglio che facciate».

_Toccarsi._

Anche lì.

Yona trasse un profondo respiro, agitata, e fu tentata di smetterla, di pronunciare quella parolina che le avrebbe permesso di tornare alla normalità, a lui che l’accarezzava, che la baciava, che la stuzzicava; ma Hak le salì sopra carponi e la sua presenza, che le occupava tutta la visuale e la costringeva a vedere lui, solo lui, sempre lui, le trasmise uno strano senso di protezione e costrizione al tempo stesso. Trovò rifugio nel sorriso tormentato che le rivolse e nella tanto agognata carezza che le concesse sul viso.

Era sì un gioco, ma finché entrambi lo reputavano tale, e dalla sua espressione, da quel gesto, comprese: sicuramente Hak aveva intuito ciò che le stava passando in testa ed era pronto a fare come lei avrebbe disposto.

Come accadeva ogni volta, era lui che pensava a lei.

No.

No, poteva farcela.

Non era, poi, diverso da ciò che avevano già sperimentato. Doveva soltanto limitarsi a riportarlo alla mente e spaventarsi del proprio corpo, e delle sue naturali reazioni, era da stupidi.

Yona sospirò, distendo nervi e muscoli. Riflettendoci, fare l’amore era come il tiro con l’arco o la scherma: a poco a poco imparava a non aver paura di provare nuove tecniche, nuove esperienze, né di spingersi un po’ più in là, se Hak la guidava.

Fece come le aveva imposto e continuò nell’esplorare quella parte di sé che aveva concesso soltanto a lui. Ansimò, premendo sul clitoride, rammentando la pressione che lui vi esercitava, insistendo fino a contorcersi tra le lenzuola.

«Hak» lo chiamò in affanno e lui rispose prendendole la mano libera e stringendola. «Hak!» ripeté, affondando la testa indietro, nei cuscini.

Accesa dalla stimolazione, inserì un dito dove sapeva che sarebbe stato bene accolto. Ciò che la sorprese furono la stretta dei propri muscoli interni, il soffocante calore e gli umori appiccicosi che portò con sé, quando lo fece riemergere.

Nonostante la vista appannata, mise a fuoco lo sguardo cupo di Hak che la seguiva scrupolosamente, quasi a voler assorbire ogni parte di lei. E questo la spinse a cercare una sorta di vendetta, proseguendo nel donarsi piacere con più scioltezza e sicurezza per mostrargli cosa si stesse perdendo. Rientrò nella propria carne con indice e medio, cercando di andare più a fondo possibile; ma le sue dita erano minuscole in confronto a quelle di Hak, talmente lunghe da raggiungere punti che poteva a malapena sfiorare da sola. Questo la costrinse a cambiare tipo di stimolazione e, alla fine, trovò il ritmo giusto, aiutandosi con il dondolio dei fianchi e il respiro rotto di lui che le colpiva il viso, così vicino che sarebbe bastato sporgersi per baciarlo.

Se l’avesse fatto, Hak avrebbe reagito?

Il brivido che la scosse non aveva nulla a che vedere con l’approssimarsi dell’orgasmo, ma portava in sé una malsana curiosità. La tentazione era forte, il piacere era davvero – _davvero_ – lì e sarebbe servito poco, magari un semplice sfregamento di labbra, ad afferrarlo.

Yona vi cedette e mugolò quando lui non si oppose, ma le invase la bocca con la lingua, silenziando ogni suono che emetteva. Gioì soltanto per pochi, dolcissimi secondi, poiché Hak le impedì di concludere, allontanandole la mano dall’incrocio delle gambe.

«No», soffiò. «Siete stata brava finora, principessa, ma… Adesso cosa dovrei fare con voi?»

Lei tremò e mugugnò una protesta. Aveva giusto qualche idea in mente da dargli: poteva riprendere a baciarla come stava facendo e aiutarla a raggiungere la soddisfazione che le aveva negato; ma non proferì parola.

Hak sbuffò divertito da quel cambiamento. Tra le lenzuola ancora non si era mostrata intraprendente e combattiva come nell’affrontare gli orrori che avevano incontrato, e avrebbero continuato a incontrare, durante il loro viaggio. Solitamente, sebbene fosse lui a condurre, faceva in modo che fosse lei ad avere una sorta di controllo.

La sua principessa riusciva sempre a sorprenderlo.

Assaporò la sua eccitazione nel pulirle le dita madide e i suoi occhi si sgranarono alla vista di quel gesto impudico. Tuttavia, l’imbarazzo non la sopraffece e mantenne lo sguardo fermo mentre lui leccava e succhiava, così decise di premiarla con un casto bacio al centro del palmo.

Yona poté godersi quella tenerezza per poco, poiché Hak manovrò per recuperare qualcosa da terra: era la cintura del proprio abito che gli servì a bloccarle i polsi con un nodo stretto abbastanza da impedirle di districarsi.

«Hak…?» Sussultò, ma lui si portò l’indice alle labbra per farle segno di tacere.

«Ferma» la ammonì, legando il capo libero attorno a un ancoraggio della tenda. «Dovete stare ferma, principessa, altrimenti potreste ferirvi».

Si era aspettato di vederla di nuovo combattuta. Di contro, lei si irrigidì per quella posizione un po’ scomoda, senza tuttavia ritrarsi; i suoi occhi erano ancora illanguiditi e risentiti da ciò che le aveva fatto prima.

La baciò a bocca aperta, morbidamente, accarezzandole i folti capelli rossi. Le sorrise con tenerezza e cercò di rabbonirla massaggiandole lentamente, dai polpacci alle cosce, i muscoli delle gambe che non avrebbe mai dovuto avere così allenati. La tensione l’abbandonò e con una leggera pressione riuscì ad incastrarsi tra di esse con le spalle.

Yona si agitò, ritraendosi appena, allo strofinio delle sue labbra nel punto in cui sentiva bruciare il fuoco che lui non aveva spento ma continuava ad alimentarle dentro. Era nuovo, strano, ma non spiacevole e quando lui ritentò non gli si oppose: al contrario, si abbandonò alle sue premure.

Hak non la risparmiò nel torturarle il piccolo nodo che, a ogni stoccata o suzione, le donava intense scariche, imbarazzandola come mai prima.

Nella ricerca di un contatto più intimo – più _qualcosa_ – Yona si trovò ad affrontare il blocco delle braccia: strattonando senza successo, il nastro sfregò contro la pelle delicata dei polsi provocandole un lieve fastidio, che non frenò il crescendo delle ondate che la sballottolavano come fosse una piccola barca in mezzo a una tempesta.

Si morse le labbra, l’interno delle guance e persino la lingua, pur di abbassare il volume dei gemiti – i compagni erano sì distanti, ma possedevano sensi sviluppati –, ma era arduo con Hak che sembrava ingordo di lei; in particolare, quando cominciò a usare anche quelle dita che tanto aveva agognato prima.

All’ennesimo gridolino strozzato, Hak intervenne coprendole la bocca con la mano libera. I suoi tremori si acuirono e il suo bacino si sollevava e spingeva contro di lui fuori controllo, in una silenziosa richiesta: più veloce, di più.

Era una sofferenza per entrambi: destabilizzante, eppure meraviglioso, vederla così persa, averla così viziosamente. Un tempo, quei pensieri erano proibiti e lui neanche li covava, neppure in segreto: era abbastanza condividere la sua felicità – e quella di Soo-Won.

Hak dovette ringraziare la disciplina marziale e i duri allenamenti a cui era stato sottoposto e abituato sin da bambino. Resistere richiedeva una pazienza estrema: la sua principessa era sorprendentemente sensibile, così spontanea nell’offrirsi e abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia, non lesinando di reazioni che minavano quel sangue freddo e autocontrollo che possedeva; ma sapeva che l’attesa li avrebbe ripagati.

Quasi sapendo che lui si sarebbe nuovamente ritratto, Yona cercò di fermarlo, di trattenerlo lì, ma inutilmente. Negatale di nuovo l’agognato appagamento, strinse le palpebre sugli occhi per impedire alle lacrime di uscire, mentre gemeva di frustrazione contro il suo palmo.

Non riusciva a credere che, per la prima volta, avrebbe associato a lui l’aggettivo “crudele”: Hak era crudele nel farla oscillare così tra piacere e dolore, a impedirle di muoversi, di parlare.

_Forse…_

Tuttavia, non ebbe il tempo di concludere il pensiero ché lo sentì entrarle dentro in un’unica, straziante, spinta e singhiozzò per l’orgasmo che la portò via.

Hak non trovò alcun ostacolo. Sebbene covasse il timore di averle fatto male, le intense contrazioni con le quali gli diede il benvenuto spazzarono via ogni dubbio. Si chinò sul suo viso per far piovere baci sulle palpebre, sulle guance accese, sul mento e sul collo, mentre scioglieva il nastro che le teneva i polsi. Alla fine, giunse alla sua bocca e la coprì con la propria.

Avrebbe voluto, dovuto, fermarsi e domandarle perdono per i modi rudi che stava usando, per come continuava a fondersi con lei, veloce e disperato, ma la sua principessa gli si era aggrappata addosso paventando l’ennesimo abbandono, conficcandogli le unghie nelle spalle e nelle braccia, cingendolo con le gambe alla vita e affondandogli i polpacci nelle natiche, mordendogli le labbra; era talmente persa che il nuovo picco la travolse ben presto e Hak l’accompagnò fino all’ultimo spasmo, scostandole i capelli dalla fronte e sussurrandole dolcemente all’orecchio, cullandola tra le braccia.

Anche se spossata e indolenzita, Yona abbozzò un piccolo sorriso e accolse serenamente i suoi ultimi affondi, approfittando di quel momento per osservarlo: aveva il volto e i muscoli tesi, quasi fosse insopportabile resistere di più, eppure fece in tempo ad uscire da lei prima di liberarsi. Rimase affascinata da come l’apice lo svuotò di ogni energia, donandogli lo stesso stato di beatitudine in cui si trovava lei.

Hak le crollò a fianco, stringendola a sé con un braccio quando la principessa gli si accoccolò contro il petto scosso.

«State bene?» indagò, accarezzandole la schiena.

La sentì mugugnare un assenso e, abbassando lo sguardo, si accorse che stava già dormendo placidamente; così, diede una rapida rassettata a quel letto arrangiato che di soffice aveva solo il corpo di lei, tirò le lenzuola sopra di loro e la seguì nel mondo dei sogni.

***

«Aye» fece Jae-Ha, l’indomani, con sguardo sornione e sorriso malizioso. «Ti trovo in forma» commentò caustico.

Hak masticò un saluto, apatico. Abituato ai suoi modi, non abboccò alla provocazione ma continuò a godersi la frescura del mattino, in attesa della colazione che stavano preparando Yun, Yona e i restanti Draghi. Come sempre, erano in troppi ad aiutare il piccolo cuoco: ognuno di loro voleva rendersi utile, ma finivano soltanto per causare una gran confusione – tuttavia, quell’allegria era il miglior toccasana per tutti.

Il suo interesse venne catturato proprio da Yun, il quale stava ispezionando le mani di Yona. Hak era troppo distante per capire cosa si stessero dicendo, ma dal forzato sorriso di lei non gli fu difficile immaginarlo: i piccoli segni rossastri sui polsi, che le erano rimasti, non erano scomparsi completamente durante la notte, come aveva sperato.

Yona si schernì agitando le mani, ma Yun era già in piedi e con un sospiro marciò verso di lui.

«Ah, Raiju» borbottò, scuotendo la testa, quando lo sorpassò per andare a rovistare nelle borse alla ricerca di un unguento lenitivo.

Jae-Ha scoppiò a ridere sonoramente e Hak gli deformò la faccia, tirandogli gli odiosi occhi all’ingiù, così tanto che la trasformò in un suono inarticolato.


End file.
